1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of monuments. More specifically, the present invention relates to metal monuments serving as, or decorating, a gravestone or memorial.
2. Related Art
Various metal monuments for graves are shown in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 498,506 (Cameron) discloses a cast-metal monument for graves. However, the Cameron patent does not disclose a metal monument having decorative holes cut completely through the metal of the monument.
Another metal monument is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,537 (Smith) which discloses a monument for graves. The Smith patent shows a stainless steel base and head having a front face with a recess for an engraved insert. The Smith patent does not disclose a metal monument having decorative holes cut completely through the metal of the monument.
The present invention is a metal memorial marker and method of making the same wherein the marker comprises decorative holes in the marker. The marker is made of a metal, preferably non-ferrous (i.e., aluminum, copper, brass, bronze) or a steel-chromium alloy (i.e., stainless steel). A xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 to xc2xdxe2x80x3 plate of the metal is preferably used. Said thickness can be achieved through the use of multiple plates connected together. The use of a smooth metal or a textured metal, like diamond plate or decking, is also envisioned.
The present invention is created by taking a plate of metal and making markings upon a surface of the plate, said markings denoting a decoration. A waterjet, plasma cutting torch, laser torch or other cutting equipment is then used to make cuts along the markings drawn on the surface of the plate. Rather than making marks upon the surface of the plate, a computer controlled cutting instrument could be used to follow a pattern from a preprogramed template of a program. Cutting the plate in such a manner results in the creation of openings through the plate, said openings, when viewed together, forming a decorative pattern. The decorative pattern may be said to be positioned in an area of the metal plate that is a xe2x80x9cdesign areaxe2x80x9d, which means the openings cut through the metal plate and the metal plate between openings and immediately around the openings that forms the decoration.
Patterns that can be created using this method include lettering, silhouettes, and decorative artwork in general. The openings may represent a design of interest (for example, a flower, animal, likeness of a person, a tree, a landscape, a fish, a fraternal organization emblem, a cross, a star, or other design) either in the positive or negative, that is, with the object, person, or emblem cut out or with the background of the object person or emblem cut out. For instance, a marker could be created having a silhouette cut-out likeness of the person memorialized by the marker.
The markers themselves can appear to be free standing (either through mounting on the surface of the ground, upon a footer, or within the ground), can be mounted upon and extend from the top surface of an existing monument, or can be mounted on a surface of an existing monument. While the preferred metal marker is a substantially flat and planar metal plate, curvature may be desired in some embodiments. For example, it is usually desired that the plate be distanced from a gravestone front surface at least in the design area of the metal plate that holds the decorative design cut through the plate, to give a more 3-dimensional look with significant depth. This may be accomplished by curving the metal plate so the design area is distanced from the gravestone but the remainder of the metal plate, outside of the design area, is not.
Other embodiments of the present invention uses spacers or backings for creating a projected effect of the marker mounted on the surface. Another embodiment of the present invention uses solar powered lights lighting the colored backings to illuminate the decorative pattern of the marker at night.
Another embodiment of the present invention has flower pot holders cut or formed into the top or sides of the metal marker. Holders located on the sides can be cut from the side of the marker and bent upwards to a generally horizontal position for the holding of a potted plant, flowers or other item.
Benefits of the present invention include: improving the aesthetics of an existing memorial, durability, resistence to weathering, and a great cost savings in comparison to stone monuments.